


Черные ночи

by daejaeshechka



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Gen, Mechanics
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 22:20:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13797522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daejaeshechka/pseuds/daejaeshechka
Summary: На планете черной, как ночь, все становится бессмысленным - кроме любви экипажа к своим "Титанам"





	Черные ночи

Солнце сизое, как будто сквозь дымку. Облизывает стекло и просится внутрь – никто его не замечает, только тихо клацают клавиши на допотопных нетбуках самых необеспеченных студентов.  
Джеджуну скучно. Он не видит смысла в этих бесконечных лекциях – все равно приказы о выпуске уже подписаны. Где-то внутри этого невыносимо огромного здания, облизанного языком ленивого сизого солнца, в инфоблоке лежит стопка удостоверений, и в этой куче (скорее ближе к верху, чем к низу – он же все-таки не самый нерадивый студент) между чужими зажато его собственное, на котором светящиеся пиксели экрана складываются в надпись, которая была мечтой всей его жизни: «Ким Джеджун, механик роботизированного комплекса защиты «Титан», Первая категория классификации».   
\- Повнимательнее, пожалуйста, - раздраженно говорит лектор, когда локти задремавшего Джеджуна разъезжаются, и он почти падает на стол. Джеджун делает виноватое лицо, но от лектора это не спасает: - Не будете так любезны, молодой человек, напомнить, на чем я остановился, когда вы проснулись?   
\- Э-э-э… - не то чтобы Джеджун слушал, просто это единственное, о чем им говорили на протяжении четырех лет каждый день: - при снижении заряда до двадцати процентов пилот и механик обязаны развернуть «Титана» на базу, чтобы избежать угрозы жизни экипажа и повреждения машины…  
Лектор кивает, но он недоволен ответом – эта молодежь перед ним каждый раз повторяет заученную фразу так, что кажется, что они совсем не понимают, что правила придумали не от скуки, а опираясь на бесславную статистику смертей пилотов: если «Титан» отключается, экипаж огромной пугающей машины остается совершенно беспомощным на поле боя – и враг не пощадил еще ни одну машину.   
\- Самое слабое место «Титана», - вновь повторяет лектор, - батарея аккумулятора, и я хотел бы надеяться, что вы это хорошо усвоили, иначе вы приведете к смерти не только своего пилота, но и своих товарищей.   
\- Тогда почему нельзя оборудовать «Титанов» более мощными источниками энергии? - внезапно спрашивает Джеджун. – Вы твердите нам с первого курса, что единственная уязвимость «Титанов» в питании, но за все четыре года, что мы здесь провели, ничего не изменилось.   
Не то чтобы Джеджун сильно отличался от других студентов – они все принимали как данность то, что огромные устрашающие игрушки, которыми они управляли в учебном центре, могут выдержать лишь полчаса активного боя – а потом превращаются в груду металла. В жизни, которая была заполнена лекциями об энергетике и оптимальном управлении напряжением в условиях боя, практиками, на которых показывали, как быстро переключить цепи питания при обрывах, чтобы не оставить робота обездвиженным, не находилось места размышлениям о сути проблемы, но Джеджун, как часто говорил Макс, был немного того, с приветиком, и от скуки мог задуматься и не о таком – как-то он неделю донимал своего пилота разговорами о том, какими способами правительство могло бы вызвать Иных за стол переговоров и прекратить, наконец, эту бессмысленную войну.   
\- А что вы предлагаете, молодой человек? – услышал Джеджун в ответ. – На «Титаны» ставят самые мощные батареи из существующих.  
\- Я не про батареи, - упрямо отвечает Джеджун. – Вот если бы у каждого робота был свой генератор…  
Лектор морщится и прерывает:  
\- Ядерный реактор предлагаете на спину повесить? Хотите, чтобы экипажи умирали от лучевой болезни?   
\- Э-э-э… - Джеджун скривился, припомнив лекцию по основам безопасности, где им показывали фотографии облученных при авариях на атомных станциях, - нет, наверно, но…  
\- Не существует безопасных и при этом абсолютно контролируемых источников энергии, способных предоставить достаточную для «Титана» мощность. Выбирая между возможностью взорвать робота вместе с экипажем вышедшей из под контроля реакцией выброса энергии и необходимостью терпеть определенные ограничения функциональности «Титанов», надо предпочесть меньшее из зол.   
Джеджун фыркнул и потер нос: «Как будто специально издевается этими своими фразочками… «Реакцией выброса энергии», - мысленно передразнил Джеджун, - теперь все на него смотрят, как на идиота – а что он такого спросил-то?»  
Джеджун понуро опустил голову на сложенные локти и принялся ждать окончания пары – лектор мог выставлять его смешным и бестолковым юнцом сколько угодно, но он все равно верил, что его любимые, красивые, потрясающие «Титаны» рано или поздно перестанут зависеть от батарейки за спиной – и превратятся в, бесспорно, самое грозное оружие на всех планетах. 

***

«Система «Титан», идентификатор CRS приветствует свой экипаж…»  
Джеджун смотрел на зеленый экран, его лицо было похоже на счастливую морду пасхального кролика – и он был уверен, что Макс где-то там наверху лыбится точно так же, как он: графитово-серый «Титан» CRS, идентификатор которого они уже успели любовно разложить в почти человеческое имя Кьюриэс, был одним из лучших машин выпуска, и то, что этот мощный и послушный робот достался именно им, было большой удачей.   
«Впрочем, - Джеджун обиженно швыркнул носом, - это заслуга Макса, он хороший пилот, если не самый лучший в выпуске… Повезло ему с напарником, что еще сказать».  
\- Джун, зажжем? – доносится по внутренней связи довольный голос Макса, и Джеджун, затянув свою обиду потуже (а к чему вообще изводить себя ей? Все знают, что лицо «Титана» - это пилот, пилот – сердце машины, а то, что где-то в пузе этой железяки сидит голова-механик, всеми быстро и напрочь забывается – хотя он готов поклясться самым дорогим, что и он сам, и остальные его знакомые выпускники-механики любят свои машины едва ли не больше пилотов…), со смешком отвечает:  
\- Да-а-а, покажем им, кто тут зеленый сопляк…  
Джеджун запускает приборную панель и с восторгом следит, как зеленые линии на экране растекаются по проекции робота, подводя энергию к рукам и ногам «Титана» - Макс на связи снова хмыкает, и Джеджун за звуком заработавших приводов чувствует, как его пилот поднимает руки Кьюриэс, чтобы размяться перед первым показательным боем. 

 

\- На новичков пришел посмотреть? – Енгук стряхивает ноги со стола, разворачиваясь к вошедшему – он разглядел отражение Юно в стекле панели, выходящей на арену, где вчерашние выпускники наслаждаются вниманием трибун, бессмысленно истребляя машины друг друга: как бы глупо ни выглядело, но эта почетная традиция – устраивать выпускникам перед отбытием по местам назначения настоящее шоу, где они могут впервые самостоятельно испробовать свои силы, оценить слаженность работы пилота и механика, почувствовать мощь вверенной им машины – была забавной радостью, поднимавшей настроение даже такого прожженного циника, каким был руководитель учебной части.   
\- Э-э-э… Да не особенно, - рассеянно отвечает Юно. – Мы с Микки только что вернулись, вот заняться и нечем.   
\- А-а, - понимающе кивает Енгук, косясь за стекло, где на арене робот графитового цвета последними ударами мощного кулака выводит противника из строя. – Раз тебе нечем заняться, может, покажешь класс?  
Енгук мотает головой, указывая на арену, и Юно с интересом всматривается в стекло. Впрочем, его любопытство быстро гаснет – он видел и не таких храбрецов.  
И не таких отвозили домой в закрытых капсулах.  
\- Делать больше нечего, - бурчит Юно. – Издеваешься, что ли? Атоллом против этих лягушат?  
Но Енгук только уверенно кивает:  
\- Ага. Не ломайся, чего вам с Микки стоит? Зрители будут в восторге, если ты превратишь кого-нибудь в кашу.   
\- Чего тебе надо-то? – Юно и впрямь не понимает, что заставляет обычно справедливого и рассудительного Енгука уговаривать его пощеголять боевым роботом в песочнице.   
\- Ну, понимаешь, - Енгук снова вытягивает ноги на столе. – Наглые больно… Во-о-от эти двое, - Енгук кивает на графитового робота, который, подняв руки, приветствует зрителей как победитель боя. – Жалко, если их из-за этой наглости раздавят в первом же бою.   
\- Хочешь, чтобы Атолл по-отцовски настегал им по попке? – наконец, смеется Юно – а Енгук довольно потягивается, кивая:  
-Точно, мой догадливый друг. Я обязан заботиться о своих подопечных, м-м-м… Даже если для этого приходится использовать немного нестандартные методы… Давай, Юно, с меня выпивка.  
Юно тыкает пальцем в грудь своего бывшего однокурсника и, наверно, все еще лучшего друга, наигранной строгостью закрепляя обещание:  
\- «Портовая шлюха». Ты обещал.   
\- Вали, - лениво говорит Енгук, про себя думая, что Юно как-нибудь обойдется без самого дорогого коктейля в галактике – старым добрым коньяком. 

 

\- Ву-у-у… - раздается в динамиках, и Джеджун радостно заканчивает:  
\- Ху-у! – на светящемся табло над ареной на радость шумящей в зрительских секторах толпе красуются проекции трех роботов победителей.  
И один из них конечно же Кьюриэс!  
\- Как думаешь, - спрашивает Макс, и его голос в наушниках кажется синтезированным, принадлежащим роботу, а не человеку, - кто нам достанется? Какой-нибудь ветхий старичок? Консервная баночка? Мы уложим его на обе лопатки – ха!  
\- Не знаю, - куда более спокойно отвечает Джеджун. По традиции, победители среди выпускников сражаются с настоящими боевыми роботами, из тех, что сейчас по каким-либо причинам находятся на базе – а их осталось всего трое, три лучших экипажа выпуска.   
И никто еще даже не объявил о прибытии настоящих, боевых роботов - это заметно даже по зрителям, которые приветствуют выпускников хоть и радостно, но без того обожания, в котором они готовы искупать настоящих ветеранов, «Титанов» в покрытых ожогами, помятых доспехах.  
Джеджун думает, что в этом году им может совсем не повезти, и боевых роботов вообще не будет – оно, конечно, хорошо, потому что никто не вдавит прекрасного Кьюриэс, за которого Джеджун уже готов драться, как лев за свою семью, в черную, всю в ожогах землю арены. С другой же стороны, он так же, как Макс, безумно хочет славы – а как приветствует арена выпускников, которые способны победить боевых «Титанов», ах… Их имена остаются в памяти зрителей, как будто высеченные в Зале славы колледжа.   
И – ч-ч-ерт – как же Джеджуну невыносимо хочется показать всем здесь, на что они с Максом способны, как хочется вдохнуть вырвавшийся из легких тысячной толпы восхищенный возглас.   
\- Не знаю, Макс, - повторяет Джеджун, - но кем бы он ни оказался, я сделаю все, чтобы наш Кьюриэс покрылся славой, а не грязью.   
\- Я тоже, Джун, - говорит электронный голос Макса, - я тоже.   
Джеджун замечает какую-то заминку в воротах, из которых должен появиться соперник их бывших однокурсников, команды красного, как капот дорогих машин, «Титана» FR – Джеджун слышал, что Джонхен и Джинки назвали своего робота Фаер, отдавая должное огненной окраске доспехов потрясающей машины.   
А потом огромная арена внезапно погружается во мрак, и динамики по всему периметру начинают тяжело вибрировать, проигрывая мощный и торжественный бит – приветствуя боевого «Титана». Джеджуну кажется, что толпа начинает притопывать в такт – и вибрация чувствуется даже под ногами их робота, передается в кресло, заставляет восторгом трепетать неопытное еще сердечко. Джеджун помнит, что сегодня – кто бы ни появился из этих ворот – их враг, но у него все равно захватывает дух, когда огромное табло загорается, отображая проекцию робота: огромный «Титан», оранжевый, как пожар заката.  
Идентификатор FLM – Флейм.   
\- Вот это да, - выдыхает Макс по связи, и Джеджун не находит, что ответить: темнота лишь едва рассеивается, позволяя разглядеть в дальнем конце арены оранжевые огни, освещающие огромный мощный силуэт машины – Флейм выходит под свет прожекторов, с изысканностью огромной машины слегка кланяясь зрителям.   
\- Показушники, - фыркает Енгук за стеклом.   
Динамики умолкают, и Джеджун с Максом принимаются внимательно следить за своими бывшими однокурсниками – Фаер становится в боевую позицию, поднимая правую руку, в которой (и это знают даже дети) пушка с самыми мощными ракетами. Четыре разряда вырываются из-под щитов Фаера – и все четыре безобидными фейерверками разрываются о броню предплечий оранжевого «Титана», не причинив роботу никакого вреда.   
Фаер прицеливается еще раз, в опасную зону, где сосредоточен блок управления «Титана» - в живот, если это можно так назвать, Флейма, но боевой робот с потрясающей грацией сотен тонн металла уклоняется от обстрела, отбивая одну из ракет щитком на левой руке.   
Джеджун думает, что экипаж Флейма дает новичкам последний шанс отстреляться продуктивно, когда неподвижно замирает посреди арены – только оранжевые «глаза» светятся мощью и сдерживаемой яростью. Фаер стреляет ракетами из обеих рук накрест, стремясь зацепить противника, но Флейм поворачивается к нему боком – а броня на боках такая же крепкая, как на щитках рук. Джеджун чувствует, что Фаер начинает паниковать, когда оранжевый робот прицеливается – ракеты полосуют красный корпус, обжигая новенький металл первыми шрамами.   
\- Нет! Защищайся! – это Макс не может усидеть на месте и кричит в динамики.   
Что же, Джеджун с ним согласен: вместо того, чтобы успокоиться и спокойно блокировать атаку, Фаер стреляет в ответ, не замечая, как начинает дымить обшивка на пораженных суставах. И очень скоро Джеджун с Максом наблюдают итог этой ошибки – дымящийся Фаер без ракет беспомощно стоит напротив нацеленной прямо в блок управления руки оранжевого робота.   
\- Почему они не дерутся? Ракеты же еще не все!   
Джеджун усмехается – Макс бы точно не остановился, даже если обоймы пусты, а вот экипаж Фаера гасит огни, признавая поражение, чтобы спасти машину, и Джеджун снова чувствует тяжелую вибрацию динамиков периметра арены, прославляющих боевого «Титана» - победителя.   
Джеджун начинает нервничать, когда зеленый, как яблоко, «Титан» с идентификатором PPL под орех разделывает вторую пару выпускников, доживших до финала: Эппл стреляет, вынуждая курсантиков защищаться до последнего, стреляет, приближаясь – а потом переключает руки в режим рукопашного боя и тяжелыми «молотами» сносит новенького робота, расплющивая металл в доску.   
Этот не дал новичкам даже шанса, и Джеджун понимает, что взволнован не он один, когда слышит хриплый от напряжения голос Макса:  
\- Включайся, нам пора на арену.   
Кьюриэс тяжело шагает под свет прожекторов и замирает – Макс и Джеджун смотрят на черное табло, ожидая появления своего противника. И Джеджуну кажется, что у него плохо с глазами, когда он не видит на экране ничего, кроме темноты – а потом тяжело выдыхает, когда понимает, почему: табло переключается на красный, чтобы зрители смогли разглядеть черную проекцию одного из самых огромных «Титанов», что когда-либо были созданы.   
Идентификатор ATL, так же известный как Атолл – живая легенда. Машина целиком из черного металла, невообразимо тяжелая – от его шагов арена дрожит, а секторы взрываются аплодисментами, приветствуя экипаж знаменитого «Титана».  
\- Черт, - говорит Макс. – Труба дело.   
\- Труба, - соглашается Джеджун, проверяя уровень заряда и прикидывая, чем бы пальнуть в именитого противника, чтобы было не стыдно. – Заряжаю «хвостами», скорость максимальная?  
\- Такую броню все равно не пробьем, даже если попадем, - отвечает Макс. – Хотя какая разница-то…  
\- Раз без разницы, то… - Джеджун задумывается, вспоминая нехорошую стратегию Эппла, и ежится от отвращения – все-таки, это был нечестный бой – и заключает: - Тогда беги!  
\- Аха-ха-ха… - истерично смеется Макс, оценив предложение. – Ну, я побежал.   
Джеджун хватается за панель управления, когда Макс срывает Кьюриэс с места – до этого бегать в новом роботе им еще не приходилось. Джеджун понимает, что Макс рассчитывал застать огромного робота врасплох, оказавшись у него за спиной, пока толпа еще не успокоилась, воздавая почести знаменитому «Титану» - а там несложно было бы расстрелять батарею любимчика публики в упор – и привет новым героям. Но, к большому сожалению Джеджуна и Макса, пилот Атолла, кажется, действительно равнодушен к публике – их маневр не остается незамеченным, огромный «Титан» успевает повернуться к ним лицом, и славные, мощные «хвосты» совершенно бесполезно взрываются на щитках его брони, оставляя после себя только сизые струи дыма, действительно походящие на пушистые кошачьи хвосты.   
\- Побегали – чего дальше? – спрашивает Макс.   
\- Бей в упор, - советует Джеджун, заряжая снова – это, конечно, будет послабее, но тоже ничего.   
Макс расстреливает батарею в Атолла, злобно шипя, когда пилот машины легко поднимает руки и щитки на предплечьях – словно смахивает надоедливых мух, а не мощные ракеты.   
\- Ну а теперь, умник? – Джеджун чувствует, что Макс злится – выходит, они понапрасну растратили лучшие заряды.   
\- Защищайся, - напоминает Джеджун, уловив движение черного робота.   
Макс отбивает атаку с всегда восхищавшей Джеджуна ловкостью – будто танцует, честное слово. Очевидно, пилот Атолла тоже оценивает мастерство Кьюриэс – а, может быть, просто решает дать им шанс, хорошо понимая, что огневая мощь роботов неравна – черные щитки на груди робота расходятся, позволяя видеть матовое стекло кабины пилота.   
\- Он снял забрало, - пораженно говорит Джеджун. – Он предлагает рукопашный бой.   
Секторы арены вновь взрываются, аплодируя рыцарской душе пилота боевого робота – или просто предвкушают красочный бой.   
\- Ха-ха-ха, как мило, - нервно смеется Макс, открывая свои щиты и командуя: – «Молоты» на руки.   
Джеджун скрывает ракетницы и расправляет панели, превращая предплечья робота в сокрушительные прямоугольники металла – Макс с наслаждением начинает покачивать рукой, примериваясь к весу, который он готов обрушить на противника.   
\- Бей, - говорит Джеджун, - он ждет.   
\- Ускорение, - командует Макс, и Джеджун перенаправляет энергию с ног на торс и руки.   
Атолл встречает их атаку, блокируя удар кулаком. Кьюриэс замахивается еще раз и снова упирается в руку черного робота, который на этот раз не отпускает, а давит на них – Джеджун чувствует, что они начинают скользить по арене, и ему приходится нормализовать распределение энергии, чтобы Кьюриэс мог удержаться.   
\- Черт, - снова ругается Макс.   
\- Дерись, - орет на него Джеджун. – Чему-то же тебя учили.   
И Макс, наверно, вспоминает теорию (или практику, кто его знает – Джеджун уверен, что на лекциях Макс тоже не всегда бодрствовал) – и начинает пробовать на Атолле заученные серии ударов.   
Наверно, проблема просто в том, что Атолл больше, и даже когда удары Макса достигают цели, Джеджун слышит только тяжелые удары металла о металл – как будто они в отбойном цехе. Этот бой выглядит эффектно – Джеджун снова слышит включившийся бит, видит, как арена раскачивается, когда толпа пытается подбодрить пилотов, мигая разноцветными огоньками по периметру – но он совершенно бесполезен, а, судя по тому, как неспешно и слабо отбивается Атолл, еще и унизительно.   
Как будто они щенята, которых таскают за хвост – они злятся, а зрителям весело.   
Панель перед Джеджуном вспыхивает красным сообщением, и он удивленно спрашивает у Макса:  
\- Атолл запрашивает сеанс связи. Разрешить?  
\- А ты их нафиг предлагаешь послать? – ярится Макс. – Включай, конечно.   
Джеджуну это все не нравится – хотя бы потому, что будет отвлекать, а они с Максом все еще не намерены сдаваться – но все-таки позволяет Кьюриэс установить связь с противником, одобряя запрос.   
\- Атолл приветствует противников, - Джеджун слышит холодный голос и думает, что он вполне соответствует поведению черного робота: такой же безэмоциональный, уверенный и неспешный.   
\- Кьюриэс приветствует Атолл, - Макс сквозь зубы отвечает на приветствие.   
\- Вы деретесь неплохо, - замечает голос, который дергает помехами, потому что Макс вновь ударил наотмашь – «молоты» проехались по груди черного «Титана», и машина пошатнулась.   
\- Но это, очевидно, не помогает, - со смешком добавляет второй голос, куда более эмоциональный и даже… Джеджун бы назвал его пакостным и едким, будто издевающимся.   
\- Когда выбранная стратегия не приносит пользы, - продолжает первый голос, - разумно сдаться. Не думали над этим?  
\- Еще чего, - фыркает Джеджун. – Это значит, что надо сменить стратегию.   
Джеджун глушит внешнюю связь и по внутренней торопливо объясняет Максу:  
\- Ноги его слабое место. Ударь по ногам. Если он упадет, мы победим.   
Макс снова поминает черта – он иногда подумывает, что это Джеджун с его изобретательностью должен быть пилотом.   
Даже Кьюриэс выглядит обрадованным, когда Макс начинает легонько приседать, пробуя суставы на ногах – «Титан» кажется пританцовывающим.   
Кьюриэс делает пару шагов назад – а потом резкий рывок вперед. Атолл не может блокировать неожиданный удар, который приходится на колени – черный робот по инерции заваливается вперед, погребая под собой графитовый корпус противника.   
Макс и правда думает, что это победа – ему всего лишь нужно выкарабкаться из-под черного «Титана» и добить его сверху: масса Атолла делает его неповоротливым, и Макс уверен, что Кьюриэс способен подняться быстрее, когда слышит тот же холодный голос в наушниках, теперь окрашенный какой-то презрительной интонацией:  
\- Вас вообще чему-нибудь учили?   
Макс медленно осознает, насколько неудачной была идея броситься под ноги черному роботу – и подставить ему беззащитную спину, которая никогда (НИКОГДА – сотни раз повторяли лекторы) не должна оказываться незащищенной.   
Макс воет от злобы и понимает и то, почему пилот Атолла смеялся над ними – когда половина Кьюриэс обесточивается, гаснет и становится абсолютно недееспособной.   
Атолл просто вытащил одну из шин питания.   
Просто и спокойно оторвал одну из двух питающих робота магистралей.   
\- Джун! Сделай что-нибудь!   
\- Делаю! – голос Джеджуна нервный и злой – он считает себя виноватым, потому что это именно он подал Максу эту провальную идею.   
Кьюриэс медленно возвращается к жизни, но даже с арены, наверно, видно, как ему не хватает напряжения – хоть Джеджун и перебросил мосты, запитав обесточенную половину «Титана» от оставшейся целой магистрали, даже «глаза» Кьюриэс светятся слишком тускло.   
Как у проигравшего.   
\- Макс, вставай! – умоляет Джеджун, хотя и чувствует, что бесполезно: Атолл уже перед ними с занесенным «молотом».   
\- Не могу! – приходит отчаянный ответ: Кьюриэс очень медленно и с большим трудом выравнивается, выпрямляясь перед противником.   
\- Знаете, в чем ваша беда, детки? – спрашивает едкий голос.   
Джеджуну кажется, что огромный Атолл качает своей головой с красными «глазами», словно сочувствует, словно сокрушается об их с Максом глупости.   
\- Вы не поняли, что это не учебный бой, - заканчивает холодный голос. – Надеюсь, больше такой ошибки вы не допустите.   
Мощный удар черного «молота» сбивает побежденного Кьюриэс с ног.


End file.
